dcs_studios_new_timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Misako
'Misako Koko-Garmadon '''is an archeologist and a former warrior during the Serpentine War. She is Lloyd and Joy's mother, Garmadon's wife, Wu's sister-in-law, and the daughter-in-law of the First Spinjitzu Master and his wife. History Early Life Misako Koko was born to Mr. and Mrs. Koko on February 4, 1946. As a young woman, she met the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master; Garmadon and Wu. She befriended the brothers and was even taught Spinjitzu by Wu. Though she was initially enamored with Wu, a letter she received from Garmadon swayed her to fall in love with him instead. However, the letter Garmadon sent her was written by Wu, but the former stole it and signed it as his own. Service in the Serpentine War During the Serpentine War, she wanted to spend more time with Garmadon and trained to become a warrior and, eventually became known as ''The Lady Iron-Dragon. She became a skilled warrior and a valuable ally of the Elemental Alliance. Eventually, the Serpentine War ended in 1959, when Acronix and Krux from the Prime Reality attacked the Base in the Swamplands. This resulted in a peace treaty to be brokered between the humans and the Serpentine, as well as the formation of the Secret Ninja Force. After the Serpentine War Misako and Garmadon eventually got married and had a daughter named Joy in 1999. They later had a son named Lloyd in 2002. Their family spent many years happily together. Eventually, Garmadon succumbed to the evil growing inside him as a result of his bite by The Great Devourer and was cast into the Underworld after a battle against Wu. Even though she was grief-stricken by Garmadon's fall toward evil, Misako continued to raise Joy and Lloyd and had them both enroll in the Ninjago City Elementary school, but Lloyd and Joy were often targets of abuse by Garmadon's corruption and eventually, Lloyd transferred to Darkly's Boarding School but received the same unkind treatment. Personality Misako is a kind-hearted individual, who is determined and calm. Appearance Misako is an elderly woman, with gray hair with a white strand and is worn as a ponytail. She is usually seen wearing a button-down shirt with a green scarf around her neck and green pants. As the Lady Iron-Dragon, she wears a black battle armor, a silver crown on her head that blocks her hair from her forehead, and an overarching shoulder pad armor with a quiver attached to it. Relationships * Misako's Relationships Appearances Abilities Misako is an excellent fighter and warrior due to her participating in the Serpentine War as the Lady Iron-Dragon. Trivia * Misako is based on her TV-Show and Movie counterparts * Her maiden name is Koko, even though it is not specified in the TV-Show or Movie. ** Her maiden name, "Koko" is an homage to her Movie Counterpart whose name is Koko. * During the Serpentine War, she became known as the Lady Iron-Dragon, which is a reference to her alter ego of the same name in The Lego Ninjago Movie. * Unlike the TV-Show, she does not abandon Lloyd at Darkley's Boarding School. * She married Garmadon at an earlier date, due to the peace between the humans and the Serpentine. This led to her having Joy before Lloyd. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:The Garmadon Family Category:The Koko Family Category:Main Protagonists